


X-Men: ReVision

by steveelotaku



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveelotaku/pseuds/steveelotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reimagining of the X-Men universe, drawing influences from every possible piece of X-Men canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Class of Hero!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're Uncanny! They're Astonishing! They're X-TREME! MEET THE STRANGEST HEROES OF ALL! THE X-MEN!
> 
> Join them as they face their first threat--THE FRIENDS OF HUMANITY!

“—and stay tuned for further news as we cover the _mutant menace!_ ”

A bald man in a wheelchair sat opposite his white-haired friend.  With growing frustration, he turned off the TV.

“Fearmongering as usual. Typical, really.  Muslims are making up increasing numbers in the population so the racism is more subtle now.  Gay rights is making strides.  Black people are still suffering in the South but are making strides elsewhere.  Yet mutants…we’re the new people it’s okay to hate.  You would think a mutant had shot JFK, voted for Hubert Humphrey, and killed Jesus,” the man in the wheelchair sighed.

“Humphrey was considered a moderate, Charles, even you know that.  But if we’d been commie mutants…”

“I was hoping you’d catch my allusion, Erik.” Charles complained.

“Allusion?  Charles, if it’s a film from the 70s onward you can bet I haven’t seen it.”

“ _Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas._ It was a book too, back in the 70s.”

“I’m not a fan of Hunter S. Thompson, so that explains why I didn’t know.  You’re far too liberal, Charles, that’s your problem.  I recognize it’s primarily the right wing wanting our heads, but…” Erik trailed off. 

“I’m doing my part, Erik.”

“Not everyone can afford a cushy PR campaign and a power that effectively makes no one know you’re a mutant.  If you had any guts, you’d come out already.”

Charles Xavier’s expression became a sigh, a furrowed brow spreading in a combination of guilt and frustration.

 

“Erik, old friend, please.  If I were publicly exposed as a mutant, my beloved students would suffer.  I would be strangled with red tape, or left to rot in some prison somewhere, on a lab table, or with a bullet in my brain.  You are right.  I must reveal myself, someday.  But today, Erik—it is not that day.  Will you be joining us for the school’s opening ceremonies?”

Erik gave a pained look.

“We’ve grown too far apart, Charles.  I’m a known radical.  Do you know what the newspapers call me now?  ‘Magneto, Master of Magnet!’ Or, rather, I believe they mean ‘Master of Magnetism.’  Nobody proofreads anymore.”

Charles chuckled.

“Where _do_ they come up with these names?  Was it the _Bugle_ again?”

Erik shook his head.

“The _Sun_.  I could only dream of the _Daily Bugle_ ’s fair, impartial journalism.”

The look on Erik “Magneto” Eisenhardt’s face spoke volumes written in poison pen.

Charles smiled faintly at Erik’s snarky remark.

“They’re not all bad, there.  I seem to recall a few editorials from good old J. Jonah Jameson speaking out on behalf of mutants.  The only thing he can’t stand is that wall-crawling fellow from Queens.”

Erik smiled. 

“Charles, I know you want me to come out to the gala, but I have business to attend to with my own students.  The Brotherhood is growing.”

Charles said nothing.

“We are not terrorists, Charles.  Merely students like your X-Men.  Come now, did you really think I didn’t know what the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters did in its spare time?  I know you too well, Charles, and it’s definitely your kind of daydream.  A team of mutant superheroes! Benefit the world! Thrill children everywhere and sell merchandise!  While you’re at it, Charles, why not make MLK t-shirts and mugs?  Say you have a dream on the steps of the Capitol.”

“I do have a dream, Erik.  A dream where my students will not have to be black ops in their spare time.”

“The Brotherhood is not my private army, Charles.  That said, they do know how to kill.  They are taught to.  For self-defense, Charles.  You didn’t leave your X-Men defenseless.  Or do I have to remind you about the jet under your basketball court?”

“Your Brotherhood contains known criminals.  Todd “Toad” Tolansky—a petty thief and pickpocket.  Raven “Mystique” Darkholme—known black ops assassin, ex-CIA member of former terrorist cell Freedom Force.  Is not the serial killer Sabretooth also on your team?”

“He is on probation, Charles.  I keep him in check.  My Brotherhood is a place for ALL mutants, not simply ones who play by the rules.  You preach tolerance. Practice it too.”

Charles sighed.

“Promise me one thing, Erik.  Promise you won’t throw the first punch.”

Erik turned to leave.

“You have my word, Charles.  I only wish we could see eye-to-eye.”

\--

That evening, the gala opened.  A spectacular show of lights greeted guests as they entered the ballroom of Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters.  The first class of students proudly stood, some with parents, some without, at the back of the room for the opening ceremony.  Xavier himself wheeled over to a lowered podium.  He gulped slightly, noticing the cameras from the TV news, but he invited them for a reason—he wanted the public to know that his school was not a training ground for terrorists.

“Good evening, ladies, gentlemen, distinguished guests—I am Professor Charles Xavier.  It is an honour to have you all present for the start of the school year here at my School for Gifted Youngsters.  Here, the first class of students is present to begin their studies to both help them understand their abilities, and make them valuable young members of society.”

There was scattered applause as Xavier gave a warm smile to the cameras.

“And now, without further ado, I introduce the class of 2015.”

To Xavier’s left, a lineup of teenagers of various ages shifted nervously, but excitedly.

“Jean Grey!”

A tall, athletic redhead in a black dress walked quickly but with ease up to Xavier’s side.  She curtsied, smiled, and took the microphone from Xavier.

“I’m Jean Grey, and when I graduate, I want to begin a career in psychology and help people with their problems.  As well, I hope to examine more in the field of neurology to better diagnose mental illness early and help reverse the detrimental effects if possible,” she said, a dazzling smile giving the somewhat neutral crowd some energy.

She handed the microphone back to Xavier and took her seat in the audience.

“Jubilation Lee!”

A perky Chinese-American girl in black dress pants and a vest, pink sunglasses hanging from the pocket, skipped up to the microphone.

“Hello, world!  I’m Jubilation Lee! But I gotta say, call me Jubilee.  I’m going to study hard in music and science and become an entertainer!”

She nearly leapt from the stage and settled into her seat.

“Piotyr Illyich Rasputin!”

A tall Russian, young, but muscular, took the mic.

“Please, call me Peter.  I am new here in America, but I hope to begin a career in American Football.  Failing that, I should like to pursue my love of writing.”

There were audible whistles in the audience from some of the younger reporters.

Peter blushed red before returning to his seat.

“Scott Summers!”

A slim, but athletic teenager wearing red-lensed sunglasses took the mic next.

“I’m Scott Summers, and I want to become a teacher.”

“Last, but certainly not least, Kurt Wagner!”

“Guten nacht, everyone.  I am Kurt Wagner.  I haven’t decided my goals in life, but I’m going to go all out, ja?”

Xavier took the mic as Kurt sat down.

“As well, there were several students unable to make it tonight because of prior engagements.  For posterity, their names are Bobby Drake, Kitty Pryde, Elizabeth Braddock, Evan Munroe, and Hisako Ichiki.”

There was further applause.

“Without further ado, guests, dig in and enjoy the refreshments.  There will be plenty of time for questions after. Oh! One more item. I would like to introduce my teaching staff.”

A surly, rugged man with swept-back hair and a few scars entered with a Kenyan woman with long, flowing white hair.  Trailing behind was a man with large hands and feet.

“May I present: Professors Logan, Ororo Munroe, and Dr. Henry McCoy.”

Logan stepped forward first.

“Thanks, Chuck. I’m Logan.  I teach gym.  I’m the best there is at what I do.  No offense.”

A storm of nervous laughter erupted from the audience.

Ororo was next.

“I am Ororo Munroe, and I teach mathematics and history.”

Finally, McCoy took the stand.

“I am Dr. Hank McCoy, and I am delighted to be teaching the sciences here at the Xavier School.”

After the applause, the teachers, students, and reporters all settled in for small sandwiches, crudités, hors d’oeuvre, champagne, and fruit punch.  Xavier breathed a sigh of relief as everyone began to have a good time.

When it came time for the questions, Xavier was ready.

“Your school operates on a scouting basis, is that correct?  You find young men and women and take them in, right?”

Xavier smiled.

“That is correct. However, there is no obligation for students to join.  Some students, however, feel safer at the school than in the public system.”

“These students are mutants, correct?”

“We take in these students because they have special talents conferred to them by their mutant status.  The world can be a harsh place, but here they can learn to use their abilities to benefit mankind.”

“Why not simply call it a mutant school, then?”

“Because the word ‘mutant’ is rather loaded these days.  While it is true that my students are all mutants, they are also gifted.  They have been given a gift and I believe they can use that gift to help us all.”

The TV stations were being receptive that night, and Charles Xavier took a deep breath of relief.

“Excuse me, but might we get some statements from your staff?” asked another reporter.

“That would be excellent.  Hank, why don’t you start?”

Hank took the microphone.

“Dr. McCoy, your work in the field of genetics and biochemistry has been hailed as revolutionary.  Does working with mutants give you new experiences and opportunities for discovery?”

“It certainly does.  It also lets them make discoveries of their own.  I plan this year to better sequence the X-Gene with the help of my students.  It’s what I’ve named the gene susceptible to mutation, ‘X’ being an unknown variable.”

Then disaster struck.  A man in a trucker cap peeled a label away from the front of his hat.

In red letters were the initials FOH.

Xavier’s heart sank.  _The Friends of Humanity._

“Enough of this horseshit! We won’t let you take America from us, you mutie scum!”

From a gym bag he pulled a mostly-plastic pistol and took aim at Xavier. 

For a moment time seemed to stop.

Then the gunman pulled the trigger…and nothing happened.

“What the hell?!” he screamed, frustrated.

The doors flew open, revealing a man in a long black coat and a magenta suit with snow-white hair.

“Rather difficult to shoot without a firing pin, isn’t it, you racist scumbag?”


	2. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Magneto? And what is his mysterious connection to Professor X?!

The very next day…

“The opening of the school year for the exclusive Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters was the site of a confrontation last night between anti-mutant group the Friends of Humanity and notorious mutant activist Erik Eisenhardt, the man the _New York Sun_ has taken to dubbing ‘Magneto.’  Witnesses say that Magneto used his powers to stop a gunman from assassinating Charles Xavier himself.  Xavier himself had this to say:”

A clip of Xavier appeared beside the newscaster.

“My friends, I will be okay.  But please, I beg of you, mutants or humans--do not act rashly.  The time is one for peace, not war.  I will continue my work as headmaster of the School for Gifted Youngsters.  And Erik, please. If you’re listening…thank you.  But do not take the actions of one man as representative of the whole human race.”

The news reporter continued her story.

“While for the most part admissions to the Xavier School are up, some anti-mutant sentiment is rising, and even a few are asking what Xavier’s connection to Magneto is.  Joining us live is Senator Robert Kelly.”

“Thank you, Diane.”  A middle-aged man appeared, with greying hair and glasses.

“Do you believe mutants are dangerous?”

“I certainly do.  We have no laws concerning them, and I have to say I’m openly worried about America’s safety.  Charles Xavier is a good man, I don’t doubt it. But it’s one thing to have a private school, and another to be in charge of America’s safety, and frankly I don’t think I can trust Xavier with the job.  After all, he knows this ‘Magneto’ guy personally, and my personal opinion of Magneto is that he’s a dangerous radical.  He’s made speeches before about how mutants need to end oppression by any means necessary.  Oh sure, he merely jammed the guy’s gun—but who’s to say he wouldn’t have gone further if his friend hadn’t been watching?  People have died at the hands of mutants.  Victor Creed, the serial killer who dubbed himself “Sabretooth” is on probation right now! And all because we don’t have legislation.  I proposed a bill in Congress that would force all mutants to declare their powers to a government commission.”

“But Senator, isn’t that a limitation of human rights?”

“Legally speaking, these people aren’t human.  The legislation doesn’t cover their humanity status, because frankly, there is no legislation.  I’m not saying that’s fair or right.  That’s not my call to make.  I’m concerned for the safety of America.  I don’t hate mutants.  I just don’t trust them.  And I’m sorry.”

Charles Xavier turned to a rather disgruntled Logan, who had turned off the TV.

“Hell of a party, bub.”

“Logan, please.  I know you’re upset about the incident, and Senator Kelly’s words—“

“The man’s a spineless hoser who’s gonna rile up all the anti-mutant bigots.  He might not hate mutants, but he’s stokin’ the fire and pouring booze on it when his hand jitters as he tries to drink his problems away.  It’s gonna all go up in flames, Chuck.”

Xavier sighed.

“I just wonder why Erik showed up.  He said he had other things to do…”

Logan popped his claws.

“I have just one question for ya, bub.  Just how do you know that Magneto creep anyway?  I’ve seen a zillion of his speeches online.  Guy’s just as bad as the others sometimes.  It’s like he almost wants a war to break out.”

“Erik and I met at a conference in Switzerland when I was a young man.  He was old enough back then.  He was a survivor of the Nazi concentration camps—Auschwitz was where he spent his youth.  He wasn’t always so bitter, though.  Something must have happened to him.”

“Gee, it’s almost like the Holocaust had an effect on him.” Logan snarked.

“Logan, please.  Be civil.”

Logan glowered.

“Civil?  Chuck, it’s like you don’t even know me.  I know that civil just ain’t convenient for people.  Civil is nice for the public, bub.  When they’re sliding tubes down your arms, when they’re cutting you open…come talk to me again, Chuck.”

He stormed out.

Xavier waited alone for quite some time.  Logan had a point, but his temper was entirely too short. 

His train of thought was interrupted by a familiar pair of sunglasses.

“Uh, Professor X?  You’re supposed to be teaching our class on ethics.   I’m trying to keep things under control, but Kurt is literally bouncing off the walls.”

“Of course, Scott. How could I forget?  Sorry, I seem to be terribly distracted today.”

“Hey, Professor, what happened last night was hard.  I get it if you’re not on you’re a-game today.”

\--

Xavier soon wheeled himself into the classroom, his students eagerly anticipating his arrival.  Many of them were nervously chattering among themselves. He did a quick scan of their thoughts.  Sure enough, all of them were worried after the events of the previous night. He could hardly blame them; they had seen him nearly die.  If not for the timely intervention of Erik, his death would have been front page news.

When the students finally settled down, Xavier began.

“Hello, everyone.  To begin with, because of the shock of last night’s events, I took the liberty of giving you a shorter schedule today.  All classes will be only 40 minutes instead of 70.  That said, I will be beginning with a small lecture about what happened.  I owe all of you an explanation regarding Magneto’s appearance.  I had hoped to conceal my connection to him til a better time, but he himself would want me to talk about it.”

The room fell silent.  Professor X, their stoic teacher, actually knew the radical Magneto.  For some of the students this was too cool for words.  Others looked somewhat worried.

“Magneto, as you know him, is a friend of mine.  We met at a conference in Switzerland years ago.  He was just as passionate and fiery as you know him now.  But he was simply Erik Eisenhardt back then.  The Nazis had persecuted him and his family in Auschwitz.  In self-defense, his powers had awoken and he impaled his tormentors on a barbed-wire fence.  Unfortunately, this attracted the attention of one Josef Mengele, who had begun to do research into the X-Gene. Erik was tortured by Mengele, and his blood used to fund an abortive series of experiments to aid the Nazi cause.  He was the first guinea pig in that experiment—the procedure extended his lifespan greatly and gave him age-retarding DNA.  When tested on Nazi soldiers…they died excruciating deaths as magnetic force tore their bodies apart.  Mengele figured out that the ‘X-Gene’ was the key to preventing this.  Fortunately, since he could only transfer parts of the gene and not the whole sequence, we were spared a mutant Nazi army.  Our limited understanding of the X-Gene, besides what Professor McCoy has found, is derived from his cruel and inhumane research.  At the conference, we were discussing mutation and its possible benefits.  Unfortunately, the ignorance and intolerance on display sickened my friend, who quite rightly pointed out his family’s blood was being taken for granted.  Doctor Nathaniel Essex proposed during the conference that mutants might replace humankind as we know it, and that they should be designated _homo superior_.  You can imagine how well that went over with an already scared human audience.  Erik turned in disgust and had to be restrained from tearing the place apart.  I calmed his mind at the time, and he turned to me.  We became friends.”

Xavier noted a look of horror on Jean Grey’s face, a look of grim determination on Scott’s, and a look of shame on Kurt Wagner’s.

He continued.

“Erik often found himself angry at the world, pained and troubled by the way it treated him and his fellow mutants.  He once said to me, ‘First they throw me out for being Roma, then for being a Jew, and now they want to cut me up for being a mutant.  Humans.  When will it end, Charles? When will it end?’  And at the time, I didn’t have an answer.  But now I do, my students.  You are all part of that answer.  I believe humans fear us because they cannot believe that anyone with power, no matter how seemingly benign, would not act to hurt them.  I am organizing a team of students to do activist work in public, to put their powers to good use.  You are all candidates for my ‘X-Men.’  And no, I didn’t name that after myself, before you ask.  I had enough grief from Logan over that.”

There were a few scattered giggles.                                                                                           

“You will be called ‘X-Men’ for two reasons; one being that you all possess the X-Gene. The other reason is that you are all “X-Ceptional” individuals.  Also, I like puns.  The X-Men program will run through your entire time at the school.  And while the active team of X-Men will be composed of only the best and brightest students with full control of their powers, rest assured that there will be opportunities for everyone.  No matter what your power is, no matter how insignificant it may seem…you are all special.  You are the future, ladies and gentlemen. Show the world that mutants will be a force for good.”

As he closed his speech, a hand went up.

“Yes, Scott?”

“So, exactly how old IS Magneto?  I mean, if he was in the concentration camps…But honestly, the guy looks at most, what, 50?”

“He is a century old, Scott…but in terms of pain, he has lived long enough to know that it never ends soon enough.”


	3. Trouble Moves In!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's mysterious. She's dangerous. She's Rogue--and Jubilee's life will never be the same!

Smoke. Fire.

Water…and then, a sigh.

Jubilee was sitting on her bed, practising her power use, trying to avoid burning down the dorm by doing it with newspaper over a basin of water.

A knock came on the door.

Jubilee rose, making her way to the door.  She tried brushing the smoke trailing from her fingertips away so it wouldn’t set the fire alarms off.  Finally, she pulled the door open.

A girl in heavy makeup opened the door.  She had fiery red hair with a large white streak running through it.  Her lips were a shade of midnight black and her entire body except her face was covered. 

“Hi, can I help you?” asked Jubilee.

“ M’name’s Rogue,” muttered the girl.  “I’m s’pposed ta be your new roommate?  I was roomin’ with Jean, but she’s gettin’ her own place off campus with Scott, so I had to go.  No room for a third wheel, ya know?”

“Hey, welcome!  It was getting kind of lonely here anyway.  It’ll be good to have you rooming with me.”

She extended her hand.

Rogue twitched.

“One sec,” the redhead said, checking her gloves nervously. “Okay, good, there’s no holes in them.  Okay.”

They shook hands.

“Sorry, it’s my power,” Rogue explained.  “I touch people and I gain their powers and memories.  The catch is, they get knocked unconscious…or worse, go into a coma.  If you touch my skin you’ll get hurt too…it’s a pain.  It’s why I wear all this.”

“That’s rough,” Jubilee said, sympathetically.  “You’re in good hands now, though.  The professor will help you with your powers.”

“I can only hope that’s true,” Rogue sighed.  “Feels like I’ve been runnin’ all my life.”

Jubilee smiled.

“You can stop running now.  Let’s be friends, okay?”

“…sure,” Rogue said, not looking remotely sure, but not wanting to hurt her feelings, either.

“You can leave your stuff wherever, honestly.  I haven’t got much.  You can clear any papers off the other bed, too, if there are any on there.  I’m so disorganized it’s not even funny.”

Rogue put her suitcase in the corner and threw her backpack onto a nearby chair.

“I’m travelling light too,” she admitted.  “I’m guessing you came from a broken home too, right?”

Jubilee bit her lip.

“Sorry,” Rogue said.  “I’m pretty blunt sometimes. Not like I had a mom or dad most of my life.  I put my entire family in a coma.  Then they died.  So did my boyfriend.  We lived out in the woods, so there was no one fer miles.  Then I was attacked by Sabretooth.”

“How’d you get here?”

“Magneto showed up to hold off Sabretooth.  Offered me a place in the Brotherhood.  But I was scared, y’know?  ‘Cause I’d seen him on TV, and I knew he was kinda radical.  I said no at the time, but he was nice enough to get me here.  Said somethin’ about understandin’ why I’d said no.  Said if I wasn’t with him, then he’d put a good word in fer me with Xavier.  So before I knew it I was here.”

“I got to meet him, briefly, at the start of the year,” Jubilee said.  “He saved the professor.”

“I’d heard,” Rogue nodded.  “I know why people are afraid…I just wish they weren’t.  So I dress like this.  So I make up my face.  I just want people to know they don’t want anything to do with me.”

“Damn…” Jubilee muttered.  “You do know you won’t have to push people away here, right?”

“I can hope,” Rogue said, sadly.  “They call me Rogue because I never _had_ a name.  Apparently when I was born my X-Gene activated and killed my mother.  Dad didn’t give me a name.  He called me Rogue.  And so…I’ve just lived with that my whole life.  My own records just say ‘Rogue.’  I mean, what the hell kind of name is that?  I meet a bunch of goth kids every now and then who think it’s cool.  But they’ve all got parents, no matter how much they say they hate them.  They’re loved, I can tell. Most of ‘em at least.  Oh God, sorry.  I’m ranting.”

Jubilee put a hand on Rogue’s shoulder.

“It’s okay.  I used to basically live at the mall entertaining people with my powers for extra money because my family was very poor.”

“Misery loves company,” Rogue chuckled.  “Careful near my face.”

Jubilee withdrew her hand slowly, but not fearfully.

“You ain’t scared?”

“We’re all scared,” Jubilee said.  “But we shouldn’t be scared of each other.”

Rogue smiled.

“What was it like, rooming with _Jean Grey_?” Jubilee asked.

“Like being the ‘before’ photo on a ‘before and after’ ad,” Rogue sighed.

“She’s not like, totally mean or whatever, right?”

“No, no, she’s nice…it’s just...hard knowing you’re never going to be _her._   She won the damn lottery when it came to life.  Beauty, a power that _doesn’t_ kill all your friends, and she’s with Scott Summers…I mean he’s not exactly my type but both are just so…”

“Dreamy?” Jubilee finished, sighing wistfully.

“Yeah,” Rogue agreed with a laugh.

“Hey, you want to go for a smoothie after class?” Jubilee asked.  “I feel like this whole day could use something sweet.”

“Fer sure,” agreed Rogue.


	4. Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tender night. A restless night.
> 
> And now...the birth of CYCLOPS!

“Something’s bothering you, Scott,” Jean Grey said, as they settled into their apartment.  The last of their boxes had been opened, but as they’d spent the day up until that moment unpacking and putting things away, it could stay packed.  “You’re not usually this quiet.”

“You can read my mind,” Scott sighed.  “Why are you even asking?”

“Because I’m not rude enough to barge into your mind without asking,” Jean replied sweetly.  “I’m guessing it has to do with Magneto, though.”

Scott sighed.

“It does.  I just…I don’t know what to make of it.  People are saying Magneto’s dangerous.  But I know that anyone the Professor trusts can’t be all bad, right?  I know so many mutant kids who look up to Magneto.  It’s just…I mean, he has several known killers in his ranks.”

“You put the burdens of the world on your shoulders, Scott.  Don’t forget, even though Professor X wants you to lead the X-Men…you’re still a student, okay?  We’re young.  Let Logan handle the major decisions.  You know you can trust him.”

“Do I?” Scott sighed.  “He looks at me like I’m a total punk.”

“No offense, hon, but you kind of are.  You’re a dork.  It’s why I like you.  You’re not always trying to throw the first punch.  You think things through, not like those bozos who go around flashing ‘X’ like it’s a gang sign and declaring themselves ‘Brotherhood 4 Life.’” 

“Can I really be the leader?”

“Scott.  You need to relax.”

Jean sat down beside him and ruffled his hair. Scott began to smile.

“I’d ask if you want to lay back together but I know your glasses are a problem,” Jean said, kissing him.

“Don’t worry,” Scott replied.  “The Professor cooked up something for me.”

He grabbed a box from nearby and lifted out a silver visor with a ruby quartz lens, as well as a couple of switches on top.

“I’m going to close my eyes.  Can you slip this over my head?”

Jean took off his glasses as he closed his eyes, and soon she found herself fitting the visor over Scott’s face.  Soon, it lit up red, and she looked at her boyfriend, who was busily fidgeting with it.

“Scott, it really looks good.”

“I look like Geordi LaForge on _Star Trek TNG_ ,” Scott sighed.  “But at least I have a codename now.”

“You finally came up with one?  Please don’t tell me you’re going with ‘Eyestrain.’  And that at least wasn’t as bad as your early ideas.  Remember when you almost called yourself ‘Laserface’?”

“No, no.  Call me…Cyclops.”

She laughed.

“I like it, Scott.  I really do.”

And with that, she gently lowered her boyfriend to the bed and kissed him. 

Somewhere off in the skies above, something that looked a bit like a winged comet soared through the air, before vanishing into thin air…

A few hours later, Jean woke up.

“Scott…are you awake?”

“Ungh…yeah…”

“I had that crazy nightmare again…” she sighed. 

“The one with the giant flaming bird that swoops down and eats everyone?”

“Yeah…except this time there were more people there.  There was Magneto, and Rogue…”

Scott held Jean close.

“Everyone’s got Magneto on their minds, Jean.  I’m not surprised he showed up given how much we’ve been worrying about him lately.  And as for Rogue…she was rooming with you, right?  How did she take you leaving?”

Jean sighed.

“She looked kinda broken up about it, but…like she was used to it.  We never really talked much.  She would always get shy when we spoke and turn away.  I swear sometimes when I left to be with you she’d start applying more makeup and cranking up her iPod.  And then there’s her power, which would make anyone upset.”

“What is it?”

“She can’t touch anyone.  Her touch steals powers and memories…but it also puts people in comas most of the time.  She ended up killing her whole family by accident.  So she covers everything but her face.  And I’ve seen security photos of her in a mask, too.  I think she was wearing one until Magneto dropped her here…”

Scott’s jaw dropped.

“Hold up.  Magneto just dropped Rogue off here?  Why’d he pass her up?”

“She was scared of him…scared of his reputation.  Even though she says he was nothing but kind to her…Can you even imagine how terrifying it’d be, being her?  Never being able to kiss anyone, never being able to even hold someone for comfort without fear of hurting them?”

She sighed, slumping down beside Scott.

“I think she could tell how I felt about her.  I think she knew I pitied her, and I think she didn’t want my pity.  She probably thinks I’m the worst…I could already tell she was feeling pretty resentful, even if she was really nice and tried to be my friend.  I just didn’t know how to help her…”

“Jean, you can’t save everyone by yourself.  The Professor will know what to do.  Maybe you two can help her together.” 

Jean sat up and wrung her hands.

“When I found my powers, Scott…it was overwhelming, but I couldn’t hurt anyone.  It was just a matter of learning how to filter out the excess.  I could go on living a normal life…for a given value of normal.  I didn’t walk out the door a danger to everyone around me.  I want to help her.”

“Then let’s take her out somewhere.  Bring along Kurt.  He knows how to have a good time.”

“Nightcrawler?  The guy who mixes Red Bull and swordfighting?”

“He’s a party animal.  Best one on campus.  Though I’ve heard you haven’t lived til you’ve done shots with Professor Logan.  Not that he’d let us drink, probably.”

Jean laughed.

“Alright.  It’s settled. I have her in my chemistry class, so we can talk then.”

Scott yawned.

“Can’t believe you’re still tired.”

“Jean, I love you,” Scott sighed.  “But look at the clock.”

In the darkness, the clock quite visibly read 3:00 AM.

She didn’t need to be a mind reader to get the message.

The kiss she got, however, helped.


	5. Shop Till You Drop...DEAD!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It began as a day at the mall--but it will end as a nightmare!
> 
> Don't you dare miss this thrilling adventure with Jubilee and Rogue--guest-starring The Amazing Spider-Man!
> 
> Can these brave mutant heroes survive against...VENOM?

“Hey, Kurt!”

“Vas?”

A blue-skinned mutant with a long tail turned around.

“Oh, it’s you, Scott!  Good to see you!  Nice shades, _mein freund._ ”

Scott Summers leaned against the wall and beckoned Kurt over.

“Say, Kurt, I’ve got a tiny little favour to ask of you.”

“This isn’t going to be a drag, is it?” he asked, sighing.

“No, more of a party.  There’s a girl around here…her name is Rogue.  She’s been having a rough time of it lately.  I was hoping you could show her a good time and make her feel more welcome here.”

Kurt laughed.

“I would, but Jubilee already has!  I was just about to head out to the mall, they’re going there again.  I was finishing charging my image inducer.” 

“Jean wanted to get to know Rogue better, too.  Need a lift?  I can bring you along.”

“I don’t need cars, Herr Summers!” Kurt replied, cheerfully.  “I can just…”

-BAMF-

Kurt Wagner vanished in a cloud of black sulfurous smoke.

Scott stood there shaking his head.

“Show-off.”

\--

“So I was asking Doctor McCoy about my powers after class today,” Rogue sighed.  “And he said that there might be some way of modifyin’ the X-Gene to evolve defenses to protect others.  He has a theory that my powers were the result of the X-Gene respondin’ ta external threats.  My dad wasn’t the nicest person on earth…”

“Did he beat you?” Jubilee asked, sipping on a smoothie.

“Only once or twice, before he realized that if he wasn’t careful I’d be able ta put him into a coma.  So he settled for makin’ it clear he didn’t love me.  Ya know, though…there’s just one thing Magneto said before droppin’ me off.”

Jubilee perked up.

“What did he say?  Was it super dark and mysterious?  Because I’m not gonna lie, even if he is a total rebel, I think he’s pretty cool looking.”

“Nah, sugar,” Rogue laughed. “He said, ‘he wasn’t your real father, and he won’t ever be.  If you need a father, I will be here.  Xavier will be here.’  It was real sweet, ya know?”

“I have a hard time picturing Magneto as a dad,” Jubilee laughed.  “I mean, even if he _is_ old enough to be my great-grandfather.”

The two girls laughed at the thought as they settled down outside a record store, on a nearby bench.

“After we finish these, you want to see if they’ve got Dazzler’s latest album?  I hear it’s incredible.”

“You know it, Jubilee!”

Unfortunately, that was when the glass above them shattered.  People panicked as the glass fell towards them.  Several huge shards started descending towards a child.

“I’ve got to help!” Jubilee exclaimed.  “Alright, time to light it up!”

She shot a few of her plasma fireworks, letting them melt the glass into a solid ball that fell to the ground harmlessly.  Rogue ran in and moved the child out of the way of the skylight.

A blur of red and blue swung by.

“Thanks for the save, girls!”  a youthful male voice spoke.  Rogue whipped around to face its source.

There, perched on the railing above them, returning the lost child to his mother, was Spider-Man.

Jubilee squealed.

“Oh my gosh! Did we just help _Spider-Man?!_ ”

“Yep!  Your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man is here to—“

The wall-crawler’s words were cut off by a roar and a loud thud of something black and white slamming into him.

**_“WE’RE NOT DONE, SSSSPIDER-MAN.”_ **

“Girls!” Spider-Man choked out.  “Save yourselves!”

“No way,” Rogue growled.  “I ain’t scared.”

 ** _“WE ARE VENOM!”_** the black and white monstrosity roared. **_“SSSPIDER-MAN DIESSS!”_**

Rogue pushed off the ground with all her might, leaping into the air and grabbing a railing.  Hoisting herself onto the second floor, she pulled off her gloves.

“Hey.  Venom.  I’m single.  Why don’t we mingle a little, gruesome?”

Jubilee panicked.  Rogue was throwing herself into a superhero battle.  Neither of them had any formal combat training, but she had to do _something._ Scrambling up the staircase as fast as she could, she readied herself at Spider-Man’s side, using her fireworks to burn through the webbing encasing him.

“Big fan,” Jubilee said, quickly freeing him.  “Wish we could be meeting under better circumstances.”

“If I live, I’m giving you girls an autograph.  Maybe Peter Parker can get a pic of you two for the _Bugle_.”

Venom laughed.

**_“I’M GONNA EAT YOUR BRAIN, LITTLE GIRL!  WHY DON’T YOU RUN HOME TO DADDY WHILE YOU STILL CAN?”_ **

Rogue fumed.  Her dark eyes flared with pure rage.

“Daddy’s rotting six feet under.  Why don’t you join him, scumbag?!”

With that, she punched Venom in the jaw.  Her punch sank right through into thin air.

**_“MISSED ME!”_ **

“Hey, Eddie!  It’s _me_ you want, remember?”

Spider-Man stood proudly, shooting a blast of webbing into Venom’s eyes.  Thinking quickly, Jubilee readied her largest firework blast ever…shooting it straight at Venom’s back.

**_BOOM._ **

The heat and sonic force burned through the symbiote, leaving bare skin exposed.  With that, Rogue saw her opening.  Leaping forward, she touched Eddie.

“Tag.  You’re _out._ ”

Eddie sank into unconsciousness, the Venom symbiote leaving him in confusion.

It was only then that Rogue realized she was cut.  The shards of glass all around the mall had managed to cut a small wound on her hand…

…one large enough for the Venom symbiote to crawl in.

“Jubilee! Rogue! Are you okay?!”

At that moment, Cyclops and Jean arrived, ready for battle.

“Don’t worry, folks!” Spider-Man called out cheerfully.  “These girls just beat up Venom all by themselves!  I’ll just take Eddie Brock to Ravencroft, and things are going to be coming up Spiders…”

Rogue took one look down at Cyclops and Jean. She felt sick to her stomach.  Young lovers.  What a joke.  She’d never have what they had.  That was why Jean had abandoned her, wasn’t it?  Nobody wanted to be roommates with the girl with the killer touch.  She was a freak.  A Brotherhood reject. _Trouble._

 ** _WE KNOW HOW YOU FEEL,_** whispered a voice in her mind.  **_WE WERE ALONE ONCE TOO. REJECTED, LIKE YOU.  WE’LL MAKE IT RIGHT._**

 _No, this ain’t right!_ Rogue protested.  _Scott and Jean are my friends!_

**_WE DON’T HAVE FRIENDS. WE PREFER…HOSTS.  YOU ARE ROGUE, BUT WE…ARE…VENOM!_ **

Rogue began to vomit up a thick black sludge from her mouth.

“Jean?” asked Cyclops.  “What’s wrong with Rogue?”

Spider-Man stepped back in horror.

“Get back, all of you!” Spider-Man called out.  “Jubilee, make a sonic boom! Now!”

Rogue snarled.  With one elbow strike, she knocked Jubilee over the railing.  Spider-Man swung by to catch her, but it was too late to stop Rogue.

The black sludge was the symbiote.  It was now covering her body.

**_“WE WERE ROGUE…NOW, WE ARE…VENOM X!”_ **

BAMF.

Just that moment, Kurt Wagner arrived.

“Hey, sorry, the lines in the washroom were _atrocious_.  Wait…vas?”

Cyclops sighed.

“That…used to be Rogue up there.  You watch the news much?”

“ _Ja._ ”

“Then you know exactly how screwed we are.  Call the Professor. _Now._ ”


End file.
